1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter plate for use with electrical switches, electrical outlets and similar components installed into exposed logs in log-construction buildings such as, but not limited to, as commonly encountered in log homes.
More particularly, the invention relates to an adapter plate that transitions between the curvature of the exposed side of such construction logs and the exposed boxes, components and covers to be installed into the logs.
2. Description of Related Art
Installation of electrical switches, electrical outlets and similar components into exposed logs of log-construction buildings presents several challenges. Unlike new building construction, access to installation locations is limited due to the relatively solid nature of log walls. Wiring, junction boxes, outlet and switch boxes, and other electrical wiring components must typically be installed through or into the relatively solid logs after the logs are secured in position in the building. In the trades, this is commonly known as rework type wiring because, for example, holes must often be drilled through the logs to run wiring, and holes must be formed in the logs for installation of switch and outlet boxes after the logs are secured in place.
As relates to the present invention, the curvature of the exposed sides of the logs creates difficulties when installing electrical outlets, switches and like components because such components are configured for normal installation into flat walls. In particular, the back sides of such components, such as mounting tabs on rework-type electrical boxes, and the back sides of conventional outlet and switch covers are generally flat, or provided with a flat perimeter for snug installation against a flat wall. Therefore, such components are not conveniently or desirably installed snugly against the curvature of an exposed log, and attempting direct snug installation of such components onto the curvature of a log can result in deformation of the components, or cracking of breaking in the case of plastic components. And even if installed, there is the likelihood of an aesthetically undesirable and unsafe space between the face of the log and the back sides of such components.
The conventional technique to overcome these difficulties is to create a flat surface area on the exposed curvature of a log of a size suitable for accommodation of the back side of the switch or outlet cover, or other component as required, and then hollow out the log in the center of the flat area for installation of the components into the opening in the log and securing to the flat surface surrounding the opening in the log. However, this is a labor intensive, and therefore, relatively expensive technique.
Installation of electrical outlets, switches and other such components into construction logs should not be such a difficult task. It would be convenient if such components could be installed into construction logs with the same basic techniques as used for installation into existing walls. Accordingly, there is a need for a device method that eliminates the need to establish a flat surface on the construction log prior to installation of such electrical components.